Happy Halloween
by Galionne
Summary: .Salut Les Geeks. C'est la première fois que le Geek fête Halloween et pour être franc, c'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait put imaginer! Petit OS Geemon (Attention, beaucoup de guimauve en vue).


**NdA: Un petit OS Geemon, un peu en retard vu qu'Halloween est déjà passé depuis un moment mais que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire. Bonne lecture!**

 **Attention, alerte Fluff/Guimauve de 4!**

«Des bonbons ou un sort!»

Une poignée supplémentaire et le seau à friandises du Geek s'alourdit encore un peu plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Pour un premier Halloween, la soirée se déroulait étonnement bien. Il fallait dire en même temps que le jeune gamer s'était longuement préparé à l'évènement; que ce soit au niveau du costume, du choix des maisons qu'il allait visiter ou de son approche pour convaincre Mathieu de le laisser sortir tard le soir.

Concernant le premier point, il avait dut prendre quelques risques mais le résultat final plus que satisfaisant en avait largement valut la peine. Il s'était introduit dans la chambre du Patron alors que celui-ci était dans l'une de ses maisons closes et lui avait 'emprunté' une veste et un pantalon noir. Il avait ensuite fait de même avec une partie du maquillage de la Fille, se badigeonnant généreusement les paupières de noir avant de se tracer des lignes sanglantes aux coins de la bouche avec un rouge à lèvres– il avait déjà vu ça à la télé. Enfin, il avait récupéré le vieux seau dans lequel le Hippie avait pour habitude de jeter ses joints et l'avait soigneusement rincé et nettoyé pour pouvoir y conserver ses friandises.

Sur le deuxième point, il avait demandé conseil au Panda afin d'établir une liste des quartiers à éviter. Celle-ci se composait donc de toutes les rues sans éclairage; de celles où se trouvaient l'un des… 'Établissements'; que fréquentait le Patron; des quartiers connus pour être mal famés et enfin de quelques adresses obscures que l'ursidé lui avait fortement déconseillé de visiter. De là, il avait donc mis au point un parcours qui limitait au maximum les risques de faire des rencontres problématiques.

Enfin, pour le troisième et dernier point de sa préparation, il avait un argument de choc qui lui avait malheureusement fait défaut toutes les années précédentes: il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. D'habitude, personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait surveiller le gamer le soir d'Halloween: Mathieu était trop occupé à écrire ou monter les épisodes de SLG, la Fille choisissait toujours cette date pour sortir en soirée; le Prof n'avait 'pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages' et le Panda avait toujours une chanson à écrire, un clip à tourner ou une campagne de sensibilisation sur la disparition de ses congénères à mener. Ne restaient alors plus que le Patron, le Redneck et le Hippie; et il était bien entendu hors de question de laisser le premier seul avec le Geek. Quand aux deux autres –et bien que la volonté ne manquait pas au camé- ils n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, aucune valeur en tant qu'adultes responsables.

Mais cette année, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui remplissait à la perfection le rôle de gardien attentionné et responsable qu'il cherchait.

C'est ainsi que le Geek, un large sourire sur les lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux s'en retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait si gracieusement accompagné dans sa quête de caramels, sucettes et autre réglisses en lui montrant son seau débordant de confiseries.

«C'était la dernière maison, mais regarde tout ce qu'ils m'ont donnés!» s'extasia-t-il en sautillant presque d'excitation.

Le Démon, son haut de forme légèrement penché sur le coté et sa canne tapant lentement sur les pavés ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant le bonheur dans lequel nageait son protégé. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ces fêtes humaines, surtout celle-ci- laisser de jeunes enfants se grimer en créatures démoniaques pour aller réclamer des friandises à de parfaits inconnus en menaçant de les ensorceler n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas son monde ni sa culture, après tout, alors juger les humains pour leurs coutumes n'en avait pas non plus. Et puis, le Geek avait l'air tellement heureux… Rares étaient les moments où il pouvait être à ses cotés: uniquement la nuit et lorsque le gamer ne pleurait pas- ce qui, lorsque l'on connaissait un temps soit peu ses conditions de vie, n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais depuis quelques jours, aucune larme n'avait réussit à couler sur les joues du plus jeune. Ce projet; cette 'fête d'Halloween' lui avait tellement tenu à cœur que sa joie de vivre ne l'avait pas quittée depuis une semaine entière, permettant au prince de la nuit de venir lui tenir compagnie soir après soir.

«Tiens!»

Le Démon fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix guillerette du petit Geek. Celui-ci lui tendait une grosse poignée de friandises, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

«-C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir accompagné. Tu peux en prendre d'autres si tu veux; si je mange tout ça tout seul je vais avoir mal au ventre.

-…Merci… C'est gentil.» répondit le prince des ténèbres de sa voix grave et caverneuse.

Il prit les bonbons de la main tendue vers lui et les rangea avec précautions dans l'une de ses larges poches. Il releva alors la tête pour voir le Geek poser son seau, se tourner vers lui et, doucement; timidement, s'approcher et enrouler ses bras frêles autour de son torse. Le garçon posa sa joue contre la poitrine de l'ange de la nuit, enfonçant son visage dans le tissu blanc de sa chemise tout en plaçant maladroitement ses mains dans son dos.

«-Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais?, lui demanda le Démon amusé.

-Un câlin…

-Pourquoi donc?

-…Parce que j'ai envie… Et j'ai froid.»

Le prince des ténèbres s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour de la figure plus fragile du gamer, glissant délicatement ses doigts gantés dans ses cheveux. Il le tint fermement contre lui, frottant son bras de son autre main dans un effort pour le réchauffer avant d'embrasser tendrement son front. Le Geek sourit, sentant le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues.

«… Si tu as froid, alors il vaudrait mieux rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard…»

Un léger couinement de désapprobation et le gamer resserra son étreinte.

«… Je te préparerais un chocolat chaud si tu veux.»

Le Geek marqua une soudaine pause avant de relever légèrement la tête.

«-… Avec… Avec des marshmallows?, demanda-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûre.»

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre le garçon. Le Geek défit son étreinte et ramassa son seau de friandises avant de se retourner vers son ami, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et le suivit sur le chemin du retour en parlant de tout et de rien, heureux comme rarement en sautillant de joie; plus qu'impatient de boire ce chocolat chaud qu'on lui avait promit. Le Démon lui regardait avec tendresse la main qu'il tenait; cette main qui paraissait si frêle et fragile dans la sienne, gantée; plus large et plus forte. Il la serra un peu plus fort, couvrant les doigts du Geek avec les siens pour les garder au chaud.

«… Dis, tu voudras bien venir avec moi l'année prochaine aussi?»

L'ange de la nuit regarda un bref instant dans les yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur du Geek et sourit, se penchant en avant pour déposer un autre baiser sur son front.

«L'année prochaine et toutes les suivantes si tu le veux bien, lui répondit-il affectueusement, Je crois que je commence à prendre goût à cette fête…»


End file.
